


Shut Up

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [49]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, Inucest, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone just needs to stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Foodporn 'verse. Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 44 "OT3" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

"Damn, Miroku." This was Inuyasha’s mantra as he rode Kouga’s bicycle home as quickly as his legs would carry him. The jeep was in the shop, also Miroku’s fault, so Inuyasha had borrowed Kouga’s bike for what was supposed to be a short visit with Miroku. It would have been faster for Inuyasha to run, but he had been asked not to. It scared people and Inuyasha was trying to be good, very good. Today’s date on his calendar wasn’t marked with a rocket ship, but fireworks. Fireworks! Inuyasha had been on his absolute best behavior to not be excluded and now he was late because the damn pervert couldn’t stop talking!

Inuyasha raced inside once he got home. His ears twitched and his nose scrunched at the sounds and smells that greeted him. The bastard and the dipshit had started without him. Incensed, Inuyasha stomped to Sesshoumaru’s room and walked in the open door.

Now a sensible half-demon would have taken delight in what was before him. Kouga’s skin was flush with a fine sheen of sweat. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth hung open in the way that only happened when nearing his climax. Sesshoumaru was behind him, pounding away with the intense concentration he gave everything. One hand was gripping Kouga’s hip tight enough that he should have been drawing blood, the other was wrapped around Kouga’s hair, pulling it, arching his neck back, and drawing out a delicious whine. A sensible half-demon would have disrobed and enjoyed the show or perhaps would have found a way to sneak his head in to steal a lick of Kouga’s bobbing, dripping cock.

But Inuyasha would never be accused of being a sensible half-demon. All he could think of was that they had started without him, and started squawking to that effect.

"Will you shut up, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru punctuated each word with a hard thrust. A loud groan signaling his completion was all Kouga had to add to the conversation.

Telling Inuyasha to shut up, however, was like telling Ramen not to be delicious.

Kouga pulled away and flopped down on his back while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha bickered. His heavy breathing turned into a breathy laugh and a cocky smile. "That’s what you get for being late, mutt-face."

Inuyasha pounced on him and informed Kouga that he didn’t need the house fuck toy chiming in.

Kouga was of course offended by the comment. "House fuck toy, my ass!"

"Exactly!"

This lead to their own screaming and wrestling match, leaving Inuyasha’s argument with Sesshoumaru momentarily abandoned.

Sesshoumaru would have none of it. He was still hard and they were ignoring him. It was completely unacceptable. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and pulled him up to talk to him face to face. "You will stop now."

Inuyasha, unfortunately, did not take commands well. He was about to start another fierce blustering session when his face and ears suddenly went slack and content. Kouga realized Inuyasha was about to go too far and ruin their evening, and did the only thing he could to shut the half-demon up, he stuck is hand in his pants. Kouga’s head was not always just a hollow space to support a pretty face.

Sesshoumaru was pleased with the change in developments. Thing went well. They undressed Inuyasha and he was co-operating enthusiastically until, "I want to be in the middle."

"No way, you were late! I get to be in the middle!"

"You always get the middle!"

Seeing that things were once again disintegrating into yet another argument, Sesshomaru ended it for them. "I will be in the middle."

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at him in shock. Such a thing had never happened in the history of their little threesome. They scrambled to take advantage of the situation, before Sesshoumaru changed his mind. Sesshoumaru was just happy they had finally shut up.


End file.
